urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
L.A. Banks
L.A. Banks — Author — also known as Leslie Esdaile Banks, Leslie E. Banks, Leslie Esdaile, Leslie Banks, and Alexis Grant *A tribute to author Leslie Esdaile Banks (Dec. 11, 1959-Aug. 2, 2011) - USATODAY.com Website *Website: (4) L.A. Banks - Face Book NOTE: Leslie's websites have all finally been dismantled. Some links still remain, that can be found below in the community section. About the Author L.A. Banks L. A. Banks was named a 2010 Living Legend by the Black Alumni Society of University of Pennsylvania, is the recipient of the 2009 Romantic Times Booklover's Career Choice Award for Paranormal Fiction, was also named one of Pennsylvania's Top 50 Women in Business for 2008, as well as won the 2008 Essence Storyteller of the Year award. Ms. Banks has written over 42 novels and contributed to 23 novellas. She mysteriously shape-shifts between the genres of romance, women's fiction, crime/suspense thrillers, and paranormal lore. She is a proud member of The Liars Club, is a Board of Trustee member for the Philadelphia Free Library and serves on the Mayor's Commission on Literacy. Banks is a graduate of The University of Pennsylvania Wharton undergraduate program with a Master's in Fine Arts from Temple University. She is a full-time writer living and working in Philadelphia. ~Author page NOTE: Leslie passed away at the age of 51 in August 2011—to cancer at the height of her career and shortly after giving a speech at the White House.on the problems of healthcare for entrprneurs. — In Remembrance of L.A. Banks, 1959-2011 | Tor.com *A tribute to author Leslie Esdaile Banks (Dec. 11, 1959-Aug. 2, 2011) - USATODAY.com Trademark Style *Leslie incorporated spiritual themes in all her work. Such as: ** No matter how dark things get, there's always hope if you keep going. ** No matter how bad the consequences of one's choices, you can still choose to move toward the light. * Banks is known for putting characters in sink-or-swim situations. Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: ✥ Vampire Huntress Legend: * 3.5. "Make It Last Forever" in Stroke of Midnight (2004) — Vampire Huntress Legend series (Tara) * 7.5. "Ride the Night Wind" in Love at First Bite (2006) — Vampire Huntress Legend series (Jose Ciponte) ✥ Other Series, Books: * Hotter Than Hell * My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding * Blood Lite II: Overbite * Chicks Kick Butt * Death's Excellent Vacation * Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste Freebies: * Awards Cover Artists Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: L. A. Banks | Authors | Macmillan * Series: Macmillan: Series: Vampire Huntress Legends: Books * Series: Macmillan: Series: Crimson Moon Novels: Books Quotes * Goodreads | L.A. Banks Quotes (Author of Minion) * Vampire Huntress Legend Series ~ Shelfari ~ Shelfari Trivia External References Books: *The Vampire Huntress Legend - books *Goodreads | Vampire Huntress Legend series by L.A. Banks *‎leslieesdailebanks.com/blog/ *L A Banks - FF Graphic book: *L.a. Banks' Vampire Huntress: Dawn and Darkness (Mini-Series) (2010-2011) Dynamite Entertainment (Page 1 of 1) - View topic • sharethefiles.com *Goodreads | The Vampire Huntress Legends: Dawn and Darkness by L.A. Banks *Preview: L.A. Banks' Vampire Huntress: Dawn and Darkness - Comic Book Resources Summaries: *SFF AUTHOR L.A. Banks | Fantasy Literature: Reviews ~ all works *L.A. Banks ~ all books summaries — Night Owl The World, Characters, etc: *The Vampire Huntress Legend - Characters *The Vampire Huntress Legend - World *The Vampire Huntress Legend - inside Interviews: *Interview, Chat and Contest with Author L.A. Banks | Bitten by Books *INTERVIEW - From Tragedy to Triumph | Wild River Review Articles: *A tribute to author Leslie Esdaile Banks (Dec. 11, 1959-Aug. 2, 2011) - USATODAY.com *Author of the Month - Leslie Esdaile *Black Writers Showcase Author, Misc: *The Vampire Huntress Legend - bio *Booklist for Leslie Esdaile Banks *In Remembrance of L.A. Banks, 1959-2011 | Tor.com Community, Fan Sites: *L.A. Banks' VAMPIRE HUNTRESS: THE HIDDEN DARKNESS - Facebook *(4) L.A. Banks - FB *LA_Bank (LA_Banks) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Minion.jpg|1. Minion (2003-Vampire Huntress Legend series #1) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39305.Minion The Awakening (Vampire Huntress Legend|2. The Awakening (2003-Vampire Huntress Legend series , #2) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39306.The_Awakening The Hunted (Vampire Huntress Legend|The Hunted (2004-Vampire Huntress Legend series , #3) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39302.The_Hunted 4-The Bitten (Vampire Huntress Legend|4. The Bitten (2005-Vampire Huntress Legend series #4) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39303.The_Bitten The Forbidden (Vampire Huntress Legend #5) by L.A. Banks.jpg|5. The Forbidden (2005-Vampire Huntress Legend series #5) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39307.The_Forbidden 6. The Damned (Vampire Huntress Legend #6) by L.A. Banks.jpg|6. The Damned (2007-Vampire Huntress Legend #6) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39309.The_Damned 7. The Forsaken (Vampire Huntress Legend #7) by L.A. Banks.jpg|7. The Forsaken (2006-Vampire Huntress Legend series #7) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/39304.The_Forsaken 8. The Wicked (Vampire Huntress Legend #8) by L.A. Banks.jpg|8. The Wicked (2007-Vampire Huntress Legend series #8) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/37340.The_Wicked 9. The Cursed (Vampire Huntress Legend #9) by L.A. Banks.jpg|9. The Cursed (Vampire Huntress Legend series #9) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/538379.The_Cursed 10-The Darkness (Vampire Huntress Legend #10) .jpg|10. The Darkness (Vampire Huntress Legend series #10) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1478023.The_Darkness 11. The Shadows (Vampire Huntress Legend #11) by L.A. Banks.jpg|The Shadows (2008-Vampire Huntress Legend series #11) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2590041-the-shadows 12. The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend #12) .jpg|12. The Thirteenth (Vampire Huntress Legend series #12) by L.A. Banks|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4457727-the-thirteenth Category:Authors